Pulses
}} ''Pulses ''is the debut full-length studio album by pop musical duo Karmin, released on March 25, 2014, by Epic Records. Background Karmin decided they wanted to name the album "Pulses" to represent the highs in life but also the lows. It took them a little over a year to finish the album.[http://www.huffingtonpost.com/dustin-fitzharris/the-music-and-pulses-of-k_b_5004204.html Huffington Post - The Music and Pulses of Karmin] Amy described the album being more developed and they felt "more like a duo."[http://okmagazine.com/meet-the-stars/exclusives-meet-the-stars/karmin-pulses-tour-interview/ Ok Magazine - Karmin Pulses Interview] Release and Promotion In August 2012, Karmin announced they were recording a full-length album, set to be released in November of the same year. The album was then delayed until Summer 2013, but was still not finished. They released the single "Acapella " in early July, stating that the album would follow in September.In August 2013, Dasani featured the song "Try Me On " in its commercials for Dasani Drops. On September 18, 2013, during a live concert on StageIt, Karmin shared that the album is finished, but they are feuding with their label, Epic Records, and are struggling to settle on a second single and a release date for the full record. On October, the album became available for pre order at the Walmart website. The album was expected to be released on December 31, 2013, but this was later denied by their manager. On October 8, 2013, the duo said through Twitter that they were back in the studio working on the album, with some people speculating that the album would be delayed once again. Currently, the album is scheduled to be released on the first quarter of 2014, with a new single coming before 2013 ends. This single was later confirmed to be "I Want It All". They shot a music video for an unknown song on November 2, 2013, which was later said to be for the title track of the album. Pulses also became available for pre-order on iTunes on February 25, 2014. On March 11, Karmin announced their "9 Days Of Pulses" that would start 9 days before the release of their highly-anticipated album, Pulses. The promotion consists of playing a "matching cards" game in order to unlock exclusive videos. It also asks you to tweet the "hashtag" #9DaysOfPulses. The duo will pick a winner everyday. The "9 Days Of Pulses" campaign started on the 17th of March and will end on the 25th, leading up to the release of Pulses. Singles *'"Acapella " '''is the first single from Karmin's first studio album. A lyric video for the song was released on June 10, 2013. The song will be released to iTunes and other digital music manufactures on June 25, 2013. *'"I Want It All "' is the second single from the album. It was announced on December 10 and released to radio the same day. The song "Pulses" was originally planned to be the second single, but was later replaced by "I Want It All" *"[[Pulses (song)|'Pulses']]" is the third single, released on August 9, 2014. Critical Reception ''Pulses garnered generally mixed reviews from music critics. At USA Today Brian Mansfield rated the album two-and-a-half stars out of four, writing that on the release the duo "prove to be better at tweaking pop parameters than redefining them." Stephen Thomas Erlewine AllMusic rated the album two stars out of five, saying that the duo "seem far away from the jokey upstarts that swept the digital nation in 2011, and that's the problem: these are fun songs but they could've been by anybody. It doesn't matter that they're from a Karmin that no longer look or sound like Karmin." At Rolling Stone , Julianne Escobedo Shepherd rated the album one-and-a-half stars out of five, stating that the duo has a "goofy shtick that is to decontextualize sounds from other genres until they're utterly meaningless." In addition, Escobedo Shepherd says that "If it all burns down, maybe we deserve it."Ken Capobianco of The Boston Globe gave a negative review of the album, writing that "The result is a record with zero vision or identity" because "Of course many pop thrills are ephemeral, but this is a weightless collection filled with numerous trite lyrics (intentionally campy?) and melodic ideas nicked from better dance, hip-pop, or retro new-wave sources." At Knoxville News Sentinel, Chuck Campbell rated the album three stars out of five, stating that even though "Most individual tracks have something going for them, but as a whole, the contrived nature of the arrangements takes its toll, and 'Pulses' loses its overall appeal." Songs #Geronimo Intro - 0:36 #Pulses - 3:24 #Acapella - 3:18 #I Want It All - 3:47 #Night Like This - 3:01 #Neon Love - 4:26 #Drifter - 3:14 #Tidal Wave - 3:48 #Gasoline - 3:38 #Puppet - 3:13 #Hate to Love You - 3:35 #Try Me On - 3:16 #What's In It For Me - 3:32 References Category:Albums Category:Karmin Discography Category:Albums by Karmin